


The Mathom House

by goldvermilion87



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to for me to dump short LotR pieces that don't exactly deserve their own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entrance

He stood in Sauron's smithy. He had carried himself there on his own two feet. He drew out that … Lover? Master? Self? ... that Golden Ring. And he remembered no more.

Until he found himself standing beside his … Servant? Gardener? Brother? ... his Friend of Friends. Sam had carried him out….

But to Mordor, the land of despair.

To be out, Frodo knew now, was not to be whole — was not to be happy.

Until…

"Come in, Mr. Frodo. You'll catch your death of cold out here!"

And Sam led him through the green door of Bag End.


	2. Once Bitten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _If you even breathe a word of what you've heard here, then I hope Gandalf will turn you into a spotted toad and fill the garden full of grass snakes._

"Die, you filthy thing! DIE!"

The Gaffer hobbled over to discover the cause of such bloodthirsty violence in his usually gentle son.

"Sam, my lad, it's just a grass snake."

"Oh, I know, dad. I know!"

Gaffer Gamgee shook his head. Not even left for Buckland yet, and his Sam already showed signs of cracking.


	3. Long Night's Journey Into Day

"You said you _loved_ the chirping of the birds, yesterday!"

"Frodo, they start shrieking at three in the morning!"

"At least you got to enjoy them. Meanwhile, I was having a nightmare where all my feather mattresses turned into rock piles and…"

"Enjoyed? Don't complain about your nightmares. At least you slept. You didn't have to lie awake on a bloody great root, and listen to yourself snoring for three and a half hours."

"Fatty, you have no right to talk about snoring, and your blanket…"

"…Is no substitute for my beautiful goose-down mattress! I am _never_ sleeping outside again."


	4. Folco

He'd read Frodo's part of the Red Book before Frodo left.

But he'd never befriended the hobbit who followed Frodo there and back again when he, Frodo's friend _and_ relation, had done nothing.

So when Sam sent him a copy of the Red Book, he read Sam's account of Frodo's departure for the first time.

Now he stared at one phrase:

"…so that others may keep them."

He heard two faunts—his grandchildren—giggling.

And a weight he'd carried for nearly seventy years was gone.

He _had_ done something. He'd remained in the Shire to honor his promise to Pansy.


End file.
